Violet Webs
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Spider-Man x OC Rain Knight. A girl with a mysterious aura and past interests the newest recruit of the Avengers.
1. Meeting

**A** **/N:** This is an Peter Parker x OC fic

This is also a slight AU, where both Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver died in AoU. Rain is similar to Scarlet Witch concerning her powers and partial appearance. More shall be revealed later.

This is something I have been playing around with for a long time, the writing does improve later on, I promise. I started this a while ago and have been focused on scenes later on so I apologise for the early scenes.

First published MARVEL story so please R&R if any characters are too OOC or changes need to be made.

* * *

 **Violet Webs:**

Rain Knight and Peter Parker didn't exactly have a normal friendship, one was a prisoner of SHIELD encased in a glass boxing supervised 24/7 by Stark, Pepper, Happy and other random SHIELD agents and the other was newbie member of the Avengers; Peter Parker, known as Spider-Man.

They had only briefly met while Peter was being shown around the New Avengers Head Quarters; Peter was taking everything in, his eyes catching what appeared to be a young girl, with long luscious perfected brunette wavy hair, wearing a black t-shirt and plum-coloured jeans, her back was to him so he couldn't see the rest of her but that didn't mean he wasn't intrigued.

His next or technically first visit included asking Tony about her "The girl in the glass room?" "Yeah, why is she in there? Is she contagious?" "No, just incredibly dangerous. Communication is minimum with her for very specific reasons" "Like what?" "Kid, stop asking _me_ questions about her and go find out for yourself" Tony gestured to the transparent room "Is this another test?" "No. Look, go talk to her or don't, your choice"

* * *

Nodding anxiously Peter drew a breath and strode over to the girl, this time in all black and wearing a mauve coloured spiked bracelet. Knocking on the glass wall the girl, up close appeared to be a teen, probably Peter's age glanced his way before returning her deep chocolate eyes back to the floor. Peter knocked again, this time the girl unfolded her legs and walked up to the glass, Peter withheld a gasp as a power-restrictive collar was activated around her neck. Peter also took note of the violent stem of hair on her right, with a blank face she pressed her palm against the glass, Peter mirrored the action "Are you going to just stand there?" Her voice accented but lighter than expected. "No. How are we talking?" "There are air-holes. I can hear you" "OK, I was curious about you" "I know. Have you told your best friend yet? You tell him everything" "No. I haven't. How did you know that?" Silence was returned, the girl looked bored "Are you in here all day?" "Yes. I am a full-time prisoner" "Oh. Well I sort of stay here, I could come back and talk to you again" "As you can see I have nowhere else to be" The girl remained stoic "What's your name?" "Rain" "Peter" "Here, I'm sending you this," The AI on the holographic projection shone on the glass, "Hello Peter" "Oh, hey Karen" "Karen?" "I named her, she's the same AI in my suit" "Oh, I hadn't named her yet, no reason now thought, you beat me to it" "Sorry" "Doesn't matter. What are you sending me?" Her voice had traces of curiosity but her face remained more-or-less blank. "My number, this way you and I can text each other. See?"

 _ **/-New Contact-/**_

 _/Hi Rain/ -11:18AM_

Hinting at a smile Rain walked over to a provided table and swiped up her tablet

 _ **/-E. Rain-/**_

 _/Hello Peter. When actually communicating with you, shall I call you by Peter or Spider-Man?/ -11:19AM_

"You know we can talk?" Rain mentioned gesturing towards the air holes "I know but maybe when it's late we could text each other" "Don't you have a girlfriend?" "N-No. What gave you that impression?" "You don't seem like the kind of guy to be single" Chuckling Peter swayed on the spot "Are you always like this?" "Honest? Yes" Peter wasn't sure what to say next "You should go. Go find a grand theft biking or something, do an impression or two" Rain waved the now beetroot-red Peter off as she fixed his contact details to _**/-SM. Peter-/**_

 _ **/-SM. Peter-/**_

 _/Oh, to answer your question, just Peter is fine. Also what does your 'E' stand for?/ -11:23AM_

 _ **/-E. Rain-/**_

 _/You don't need to know just yet. I'll explain everything is due time. How many other Avengers have you met?/ -11.24AM_

 _ **/-SM. Peter-/**_

 _/Most of them. But not Banner in his Hulk form or Doctor Strange/ -11:24AM_

 _ **/-E. Rain/**_

 _/You've not met Doctor Strange? I have. But why? I'm not telling yet. I've met Bruce Banner too. He is an alright person, very patient - oddly enough/ -11.24AM_

 _ **/-SM. Peter-/**_

 _/Wow. That must have been awesome!/ -11.27AM_

 _ **/-E. Rain-/**_

 _/You are a fan boy for them aren't you?/ -11.27AM_

 _ **/-SM. Peter-/**_

 _/NO. I just think meeting these Heroes when you're a kid is So cool/ -11:28AM_

 _ **/-E. Rain-/**_

 _/It is a unique and special opportunity however it does lose its lustre if your held prisoner/-11.28AM_

 _ **/-SM. Peter./**_

 _/I know how you feel. Being a prisoner/ -11.28AM_

 _ **/-E. Rain-/**_

 _/There is no way you have been held captive against your will and consistently asked questions you know you can't answer but they will try Everything to subdue to information out of you/ -11.29AM_

 _ **/-SM. Peter-/**_

 _/Not that kind of prisoner. Let me explain. When I first started - after Mr. Stark gave me my first tech suit I was constantly held back to my full potential. Being treated like a Kid all the time despite being a teenager and fully capable, or at least I thought so at the time/ -11.31AM_

With no reply coming through Peter continued.

 _ **/-SM. Peter-/**_

 _/Eventually I realised I had to grow up and develop, learn about myself (and the suit Mr. Stark gave me - which I did in half an hour, haha). That way you prove you don't have to be talked down to, You show you can learn and make yourself better/ -11.32AM_

 _ **/-E. Rain-/**_

 _/No-one can make me a better version of who I am/ -11.35AM_


	2. Training Exercise

**A/N** : It has been a while since I even touched this Story.

I've been meaning to go back to it eventually but never did, until now.

A lot has happened in the MARVEL Universe since so bare with me if some facts are wrong.

I give thanks to Heartcall for the review.

* * *

Peter couldn't react to the prior text from Rain, "What do you mean?"

"Rain. Time" Everett Ross, known to Rain and not to Peter.

Rain rolled her eyes and stated "You know I was aware of your arrival. I just didn't care"

"Come on" Everett, now impatient gestured for her,

"Alright, I have my collar activated. Time for experiment #784 if I remember correctly, right?"

"Yes" The pair walked in silence for a few moments, Rain ignored the stares given by unknown SHIELD members.

Everett swiped himself and Rain in, Bruce Banner was awaiting them

"Ah, hello again Rain"

"You don't need to give formalities Banner, we all know why I'm here"

Giving a sad smile Bruce gestured for the examination table and her neck. "Can you remove that?"

"Yeah, let me just," Pinching a loose rubber band Rain tied up her hair and removed the thick collar from her neck "There"

"Alright, lie down for me, I'm going to place these monitor strips on your temples"

"No electric shock this time?"

"No, made sure to avoid that this time, you destroyed my favourite mug for that" With a fake pout Bruce had made the young girl laugh

"I did offer to replace it"

"Yeah, but I didn't hold you for it"

"Not like I could go out" Rain glanced towards Ross

"Don't try that. You know perfectly well why you can't go out"

"I recall 'A danger to those around her' was used frequently" Bruce interjected, he knew of the situation between Rain and Everett - well, enough to know he was needed, the reason he was assigned to Rain was due to their unique parallel situation: their anger and extreme emotional level caused destruction around them.

"How is the Other Guy?" Rain casually asked while Banner continued to hook her up to various monitors

"Oh just fine. He made a new crater in Queens"

"Sounds exciting"

"I guess. OK. Everything is set up. We'll be next door" Rain nodded and watched both Everett and Bruce leave for the PA system.

"Alright Rain, can you hear me?" Bruce asked into the mic

"Loud and clear" The teen squinted at the glare from the over cast of lights

"Close your eyes for me"

"Why does the light change?"

"It's your reaction to the drug going into your system"

"Oh" Rain closed her eyes silently relieved "What now?"

"Let's start with something simple, how about a sphere for us?"

"OK. Let me try" Twisting and opening her right palm a violet sphere bubbled above her

"Very good, now maybe try something a little more complex, how about an object? A..."

"Dead tree?" Everett interrupted.

"Alright," Rain crinkled her eyebrows to think of a clear image and began to twitch her fingers, the sphere popped and began to stretch and sharpen, clenching her hands lightly and giving a small thumbs up the tree was created.

"OK, excellent. How about an animal?"

"Anything in particular?"

"How about a bird?"

"Sure" Making waves with her hands then spreading out her fingers the bird began to appear, flying laps around her "Anything else?" She asked, smiling a little that she hadn't lost control yet.

"Maybe try a bigger animal?" Bruce suggested,

"How about a deer?" Everett replied

"Any particular reason?"

"It was Andrea's favourite"

As if glitched the bird burst, both men's neck snapped towards her "Everett,"

"I'm sorry" Ross whispered.

"You promised" Rain raised her voice

"Rain" The silver haired man warned.

"You promised me!" Rain's eyes scrunched tight, her heart rate increased rapidly.

"Rain. Rain, calm down" Bruce coaxed her gently but it wasn't working

"No. No! Let her go!"

"Rain! Calm. Down" Everett ordered

"NO!"

A purple and black wave erupted from Rain's body, the glass around them rippled and shattered. Bruce and Everett were shoved backwards onto the floor. Alarms blared around them as field against surrounded her, triggers ready to be squeezed. However Rain stilled and slowly but surely fell unconscious. Everett wasted no time reattaching the collar onto her neck and activating it.

"It's for your own good, E. You know that"

* * *

 **Extra Note:**

Leaving on that.

Anyone care to guess what 'E' stands for?

And who is Andrea and why was Everett assigned to Rain?


End file.
